UNA AVENTURA INESPERADA
by pegasister345
Summary: ESTA historia se trata de un joven mexicano de 15 años que se muda con su familia a E.U.A y su nombre es Alejandro este joven no esta feliz en su nuevo hogar y se le pasa amargado todo el tiempo pero a pesar de su carácter amargado hace amigos en su escuela pero por una serie de eventos desafortunados este joven es transportado a equestria


**UNA AVENTURA INESPERADA**

**Capitulo**** 1 ****el comienzo de una aventura**

**Nuestra historia comienza con un joven guitarrista de 15 años de edad llamado Alejandro vive en la ciudad de new york en estados unidos con sus padres y hermano mayor Carlos viajaron de Culiacán Sinaloa México a EUA por razones de trabajo. A su padre le ofrecieron trabajar en una empresa constructora muy importante en el mundo como ingeniero así que nos mudamos , al llegar yo no quería estar ahí porque extrañaba mi casa en México y a mis amigos y novia lucero siempre estaba enojado y desahogaba mis penas en lo único que me quedaba de mi país mi guitarra tocaba canciones para que se me pasara el mal humor en fin después seguía con mi vida llena de lujos gracias a que a mi papa le pagaban muy bien en su nuevo trabajo pero yo no quería nada de eso yo solo quería volver a México con mis amigos y en especial con Lucero en fin un día me levante de mala gana -mamá:- ¡hijo ya levántate o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela¡ - Alejandro:-¡ya voy maldita sea solo déjame en paz¡- mamá- que es lo que voy a hacer con este chico- papá:- Alejandro otra vez esta se levanto enojado_ mama:_ si no se porque se molesta tanto – papa_ no es ovio el no quería venir a vivir aquí extraña a sus amigos y a su novia lucero_ mama:_ lose pero el sabe la razón de porque lo hicimos _Carlos- Alejandro se enojo otra ves que novedad ese perdedor esta así desde que nos mudamos-papa_ oye respeta a tu hermano carlos¡- Carlos _ okey esta bien ya entendí-papa _ mas te vale o te quito el auto_ mientras tanto en el cuarto de Alejandro _ Alejandro_ puta madre porque teníamos que mudarnos a esta maldita ciudad prefiero estar en Culiacán que aquí mama_ Alejandro ¿ya estás listo?_ Alejandro_ ¡si ya voy¡-al bajar las escaleras _Carlos _hola hermanito como amaneciste_ Alejandro- bien_ mama _hijo el desayuno está listo _ Alejandro_ gracias- todos se sentaron a desayunar y el padre de Alejandro decidió hablar- papa_ y Alejandro como te va en la escuela – Alejandro_ muy bien porque lo preguntas – papa_ hijo entiende que hacemos esto por su bien y lo hacemos también para que tengan una mejor vida- Alejandro _ ¡mejor vida mi vida estaba bien en México yo no quería venir aquí¡- me levante de la mesa con enojo tome mi mochila y almuerzo y me largue a la escuela.**

**Ya en la escuela fui a mi casillero y saque libros y útiles y los metí en la mochila y en el camino a clases me encontré con unos amigos que tenia ahí uno de ellos era una linda chica llamada Jennifer y el otro era un muchacho alto llamado Chad son americanos pero hablan bien el español –Jennifer- oye porque la cara larga –Alejandro- es que me volví a enojar con mis padres – Jennifer – otra vez oye sabemos que extrañas a tus amigos de México pero es hora de dejar el pasado en el pasado_ Alejandro - tienes razón es que extraño mucho a lucero y a México Chad – lo entendemos amigo y sabes que puedes decirnos lo que quieras- Alejandro- gracias amigos- chocamos los puños y nos fuimos a cla ses. Al terminar las clases me despedí de mis amigos y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta a mi enorme casa al llegar abrí la puerta y mi hermano Carlos me recibió con un golpe en la cabeza a lo cual respondí dándole un puñetazo en el estomago cayó al piso quejándose del dolor y se preguntaran como pude hacerlo es debido a que tome clases de kung fu y soy bueno en ello en fin subí a mi habitación me senté en la cama tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar hasta la hora de la cena mama_! Alejandro es hora de cenar¡_ Alejandro-¡ ya voy¡ –guarde la guitarra y el equipo y baje las escaleras _mama-hijo siéntate que se enfría- nos sentamos y nos pusimos a cenar al terminar la cena me fui a dormir. Mientras dormía comencé a tener un sueño muy extraño donde estaba en un especie de pueblo con un Pegaso de melena multicolor desperté a la mañana siguiente reflexionando lo que soñé al terminar la reflexión me vestí baje desayune tome mi mochila y me fui a la escuela en el camino me encontré con Chad y Jennifer conversamos todo el camino cuando Jennifer noto algo extraño en el cielo era mitad azul mitad rojo Chad – ¿eso es normal?- Alejandro – no creo- de pronto un rayo de luz me envolvió y perdí el conocimiento después de un rato desperté en medio de un bosque muy raro los arboles eran normales lo anormal eran las criaturas que Vivian ahí una de ellas era una especie de lobo de madera el cual me estaba cazando yo estaba paralizado por el miedo y la bestia seguía mirándome con una mirada asesina de pronto se lanzo sobre mi logre reaccionar y lo esquive gracias a mi entrenamiento de kung fu después le solté una fuerte patada en la espalda inmovilizando a la bestia corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando choque con algo aturdido levante la mirada y vi que era un unicornio color purpura con crin morada**

**y me grito-twiligth- ten más cuidado idiota_ Alejandro -un unicornio-twiligth_ si un unicornio y ahora discúlpate _ Alejandro _ y habla_ twiligth- claro que puedo habla no pudo terminar la frase de la impresión nunca había visto una criatura como aquella caminaba en dos piernas y no en cuatro y además tenía extremidades con dedos ósea las manos y no tenia osico twiligth se emociono y Alejandro también estaba sorprendido creía que los unicornios eran solo un mito**

**twiligth_ increíble ¿que eres? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿puedes hablar? ¿tienes nombre?_ Alejandro-¡basta¡ mi nombre es Alejandro _ twiligth- mucho gusto Alejandro mi nombre es twiligth sparkle_ Alejandro- mucho gusto oye si se puede saber sabes qué lugar es este-twiligth_ estamos en el bosque everfree _ Alejandro _ ¿bosque everfree?-twiligth –si – Alejandro _ okey y no sabes donde hay alguien que me diga como volver a new york twiligth- new que cosa_ Alejandro – espera un segundo que país es este _twiligth-es el reino de equestria gobernado por la princesa celestia- esas palabras me golpearon muy duro yo recordaba a ver visto una serie que se llamaba my Little pony friendship magic hay salía ese reino nunca pensé que realmente existiera twiligth-oye te encuentras bien- Alejandro – no yo no debería estar aquí- me eche a llorar desconsoladamente pensando que no volvería a ver a mis padres y hermanos de pronto sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro voltie para ver ala unicornio purpura mirándome con tristeza twiligth- ya no llores encontraremos tu casa ya verás- Alejandro – ese es el problema yo no soy una de las criaturas que habitan equestria soy de otro mundo-twiligth – ¿de otro mundo?- Alejandro – SI que no me ves_ twiligth- ahora que lo dices nunca había visto algo como tu- Alejandro –y ahora donde voy a vivir – twiligth pensativa- ya se porque no te quedas conmigo un tiempo y buscamos la forma de enviarte de vuelta a tu hogar- Alejandro – harías eso por mi- twiligth- por supuesto- entonces yo la abrase fuertemente como signo de agradecimiento ella se sonrojo y correspondió el abrazo des pues nos dirigimos a la casa de twiligth – en el camino-**

**twiligth – y que eres exactamente- Alejandro – soy un humano- twiligth- humano – Alejandro- si humano somos una raza inteligente en la búsqueda y exploración de la ciencias twiligth- wuao enserio- Alejandro- si – twiligth- increíble y dime usan magia allá_ Alejandro – no la verdad no creemos en la magia y además allá no existe- twiligth- enserio entonces deber ser aburrido- Alejandro- no esta tan mal – twiligth – oye y cuál es tu cutie Mark – Alejandro – ¿cutie mark?- twiligth- si que ustedes no descubren su talento especial – Alejandro_ la verdad no en nuestra sociedad avanzada tenemos que estudiar 20 años para tener una vida o ser alguien importante dependiendo de lo que se estudie- twiligth- increíble y todos lo hacen – Alejandro- se podría decir que si- twiligth- vaya espero que acepten estudiantes de intercambio de equestria jajajaja- Alejandro- si jajajajajajaja- al llegar a un pueblo llamado pony ville se dirigieron a la biblioteca al llegar entraron y spike los recibió twiligth – spike prepara una cama para nuestro huésped –spike- si twiligth- al terminar spike de arreglar la cama subieron Alejandro y twiligth muy cansados los dos se recostaron twiligth – hasta mañana- Alejandro- buenas noches - twiligth- ya quiero presentarte ante mis amigas **

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Capitulo 2 el ataque**

**a la mañana siguiente twiligth se levanto primero y vio al humano que conoce como Alejandro durmiendo tranquilamente y pensó mente de twiligth – es tan adorable cuando duerme- bajo las escaleras y se encontró con spike y este se acerco a ella y le pregunto -spike –twiligth quien es tu amigo con el que llegaste anoche- twiligth- spike es un amigo que conocí en bosque everfree – spike – ok pero nunca había visto una criatura como el ¿que es?- twiligth – es un ser humano es una especie inteligente de otro mundo-spike- enserio entonces es un alíen- twiligth- no spike es una especia inteligente igual que nosotros – spike – ok está bien pero no confío mucho en el-twiligth- spike no seas tan sobre protector- spike – okey ya entendí- después de un rato me levante y pensé mente Alejandro- que sueño tan raro- veo a mi alrededor y veo que no es mi casa Alejandro- entonces todo fue real- twiligth- ¡Alejandro ya te levantaste¡- Alejandro – ¡si voy¡- baje las escaleras y me encontré con twiligth y estaba sonriendo -twiligth – como amaneció el bello durmiente- Alejandro- cállate- twiligth- jajajajajaja oye y que comen ustedes los humanos- Alejandro- pues de todo carne, vegetales, fruta, semillas, etc. Twiligth-¡ ustedes comen carne¡ – Alejandro- si algún problema- twiligth – es que aquí en equestria no se come carne ni animales de ningún tipo- Alejandro- lose – twiligth – lo sabes – Alejandro- si ustedes solo comen hierbas vegetales y cualquier derivado del reino vegetal twiligth- woa como lo sabes- Alejandro – es que hay especies de animales en mi mundo que se parecen a ustedes solo que no tienen cuerno ni nada y no son racionales twiligth- ya veo bueno vámonos quiero presentarte a mis amigas- Alejandro – de acuerdo con un tono de entusiasmo twiligth cito a sus 5 amigas sugar cube corner al llegar twiligth y Alejandro twiligth le dijo a Alejandro twiligth – no sé como reaccionen ante ti así que actúa natural de acuerdo- Alejandro- ok- entraron a la pastelería y ahí estaban rainbow dash , applejack, pikie pie, fluttershy, rarity todas saludaron a twiligth dándole abrazos y rainbow me vio y se lanzo contra mi trato de darme un golpe y yo en un movimiento rápido la esquive y la someti con un punto de presión todas quedaron boquiabiertas nadie había sometido a rainbow debido a su velocidad y fuerza pero yo podía moverme tan rápido como yo quisiera o necesitara y todas le preguntaron a twiligth quien era que era y de donde Sali twiligth- tranquilas el no va hacernos daño su nombre es alejandro y viene de otro mundo-rainbow- claaarooo entonces este de aquí es un alien o que – Alejandro- twiligth calma a esta pendeja antes de que le rompa la cara a puñetazos- twiligth- disculpala es que es muy desconfiada – Alejandro- ya lo note- twiligth- rainbow discúlpate con Alejandro en este instante- ranbow – okey lo sieto al- Alejandro- no hay problema- applejack- hola caramelo yo soy applejack a tu servicio- Alejandro – mucho gusto soy Alejandro- y así todas se presentaron amablemente conmigo menos rainbow dash me dan ganas de patearle el trasero después estaba acompañando a twiligth al a tienda de plumas y sofás twiligth- ¿y que piensas de equestria? – Alejandro- bueno me doy cuenta que no tienen tecnología- twiligth- si la tenemos- Alejandro- enserió y que es – twiligth – bueno tenemos toca discos – luces- dj – carretas – arados- Alejandro- es todo – twiligth- si- Alejandro- bueno sin ofender pero comparado con nosotros carecen mucho de tecnología de todo tipo twiligth- a que te refieres- Alejandro- que les falta mucho por avanzar- twiligth – aaa ya entendí bueno entonces dices que tu especie es más avanzada que la nuestra- Alejandro- si es que ese estilo de arquitectura y también el de vida son considerados obsoletos en mi mundo-twiligth- ok lo comprendo- Alejandro – me alegro- twiligth me dijo que tenía asuntos que atender y me dijo fuera a buscar con quien hablar yo asentí y me despedí camine por el pueblo un rato todas las miradas estaban sobre mí no los culpaba ellos nunca había visto algo como yo de pronto escuche un hermoso canto acercándose me di la vuelta para ver y era fluttershy estaba llevando unos patos al lago muy felizmente yo decidí saludarla me acerque y dije Alejandro- hola-fluttershy se asusto y se escondió detrás de un arbusto – Alejandro – tranquila soy yo Alejandro el amigo de twiligth- fluttershy- hay que bueno pensé que eras un monstruo que iba a comerme- Alejandro- tranquilízate no voy a comerte además eres mi amiga jamás te haría eso- fluttershy- enserio me vez como amiga- Alejandro- si porque no lo haría- fluttershy solo se sonrojo y me sonrió levemente y se despidió y yo también seguí con mi camino cuando escuche un estruendo que casi me deja sordo mire hacia arriba y era rainbow dash que acababa de hacer una rainplosion sónica al verme bajo veloz mente ya en el suelo ella me miro con sus ojos purpura y dijo- rainbow dash- que haces por aquí sin tu correa- Alejandro- como dices- rainbow – jajajajajajaj debiste ver tu cara no tuvo precio- Alejandro- que graciosa esas bromas te costaran el cuello- rainbow dash- oye tranquilo galán no es para tanto- Alejandro – perdón es que e estado algo triste porque extraño mi hogar en estados unidos con mis padres y hermano- rainbow dash – estados unidos ee así que dé hay vienes- Alejandro- si ese es el país donde vivo- rainbow dash- genial y pueden volar ahí- Alejandro- claro solo que no tenemos alas construimos maquinas para eso y son tan rápidas que son capaces de hacer lo que tú hiciste- rainbow dash- increíble bueno tengo que irme a hacer mi labor climática adiós¡- Alejandro- ¡hasta luego¡ mente de rainbow dash – quien es ese sujeto que importa es muy guapo y genial pero que estoy pensando- seguí caminando y conversando con todos al principio me tenían algo de miedo pero luego y me trataban como uno de los suyos al caer la noche me dirigí ala biblioteca al llegar abrí la puerta y me encontré con la sorpresa de que no había nadie ni siquiera spike era extraño en twiligth y más en spike viéndolos en la serie sabia que esos dos no se acostaban tarde y mucho menos llegar tan noche algo malo ocurría de pronto escuche una fuerte explosión mire por la ventana y vi que no era lejos y lo primero que pensé fue mente de Alejandro- twiligth- corrí al lugar y vi que las seis ponis que conocí antes estaban luchando contra unas manticoras twiligth- porque estas manticoras salieron del bosque erverfree esto no es normal- rainbow- que importa ay que golpearlos- rainbow se lanzo sobre uno de ellos golpeándolo fuertemente esta era tan veloz que pasaba y lo golpeaba sin que supiera de donde venia pero luego la manticora dio un zarpazo al aire hiriendo un ala rainbow esta cayó estrepitosamente golpeandose la nariz rainbow estaba tendida contra un árbol saliéndole sangre del ala herida , de la nariz y la boca la manticora se acerco lentamente a ella cuando esta estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada asesina rainbow se paralizo por el miedo y cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final rainbow cerró los ojos y espero el golpe pero no llego yo lo había detenido antes de que la golpeara. Rainbow todas las ponys se quedaron impactadas de ver que un simple joven había detenido el ataque de una bestia tan grande como esa Alejandro- sabes estúpida bola basura no deberías tratar así a alas mujeres – le di una patada en la cara y la manticora salió volando y se estrello contra una casa y esta se cayó por la fuerza del impacto ninguna de las ponys decía nada solo se quedaron impresionadas de lo bien que estaba dominando la pelea la bestia se levanto un tanto aturdida me miro con furia y se abalanzo sobre mi tratando de golpearme lo esquive y le di una fuerte patada en el lomo haciendo que la bestia diera un grito ahogado pero se recupero y esta vez no pude esquivarlo y me golpeo con su aguijón inyectándome veneno y todas gritaron- ¡nooooooooooooooooooo¡- pero eso no fue suficiente para derribarme la bestia se dirigía de nuevo hacia las chicas y yo Alejandro- no dejare que les hagas daño bastardo- salte enfrente de él y aplique una técnica que mi sensei me enseño dijo que no la usara amenos que fuera necesario hice los sellos y de pronto mi mano empezó a brillar y sacar electricidad pura formando una bola de energía esta técnica se llama chidari corrí hacia la bestia golpeado con mi mano extendida donde tenía la bola de energía y esta se enterró en el pecho del monstruo y este solo escupió sangre y cayó muerto twiligth – eso fue impresionante donde aprendiste a pelear así- me di la vuelta todas me veían con asombro estaba sangrando de mi brazo izquierdo ahí es donde la manticora me inyecto el veneno twiligth- estas bien estas sangrando y estas muy golpeado- Alejandro – tranquila no siento nada- me di cuenta que no sentir dolor con tales heridas no era normal perdí el conocimiento y caí al suelo desmayado todas corrieron a ayudarme mi respiración se hacía mas débil todas estaban histéricas diciendo- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital pero la más desesperada por mi era rainbow al llegar al hospital nos atendieron a mí y a las demás applejack solo salió con unos moretones y cortadas twiligth solo con golpes en la cabeza y el abdomen pikie pie salió ilesa aun no comprendo como carajos hace para salir sin ningún rasguño todas salieron sin heridas graves pero yo estaba inconsciente en una cama- twiligth- doctor él estará bien- doctor- no lo sabemos esa cosa le inyecto mucho veneno ya suministramos el antídoto pero no sabemos si le hará efecto por la cantidad de veneno en su cuerpo además de que es una criatura muy diferente a las que hay en equestria lo tendremos en observación unos días- twiligth-gracias por aclarar doctor- el doctor asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejando alas seis en mi habitación viéndome con culpabilidad applejack- el esta así por nuestra culpa – rarity- es cierto somos unas inútiles- twiligth- basta ya no es nuestra culpa y tampoco de Alejandro el salvo nuestras vidas de no haber llegando ya estaríamos muertas- rainbow- twiligth tiene razón el nos salvo deberíamos estar agradecidas con el – twiligth- gracias rainbow – todas aceptaron las palabras de twiligth y rainbow dash se fueron solo quedaban twiligth y rainbow en mi habitación twiligth – rainbow nos vamos – rainbow dash- no yo me quedare con el- twiligth- como quieras - mente de twiligth – porque rainbow quiso quedarse acaso sentirá algo por Alejandro- mientras tanto el habitación- rainbow – mira como quedaste por mi culpa arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía lamento haber tratado de golpearte cuando llegaste y también haberme burlado de ti- rainbow lloro un rato para luego verme se acerco a mi cama y luego acerco su rostro al mío acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios plantando un tierno beso en la boca después del beso rainbow dash se levanto y se retiro a la puerta cerrándola al salir**

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Capitulo 3 la confesión de rainbow dash**

**A la mañana siguiente aun seguía en el hospital durmiendo pero desperté luego de un rato comenze a abrir los ojos lentamente y entonces escuche una voz – miren está despertando- cuando al fin pude recobrar el conocimiento pude ver a todas y cada una de las seis ponis todas me abrazaron muy felices de que estuviera bien pero luego rainbow salto sobre mí y me apretaba fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos todas se impactaron al ver a rainbow hacer eso ella no es de las que muestran sus sentimientos y más en público – rainbow dash - estaba muy preocupada por ti pensé que no despertarías nunca-se me hacia extraño que rainbow actuara así y mas conmigo después de todo ella me odiaba Alejandro- oye tranquila estoy bien un tanto adolorido pero bien- rainbow dash – me alegra saberlo – y se acuesta posando su cabeza en mi pecho yo estaba aun tratando de entender que pasaba luego rainbow se dio cuenta de no estábamos solos y se quito de encima dándome un golpe en el hombro muy sonrojada todas la miraron pícaramente después de eso estuve unos días en el hospital todas me visitaban con frecuencia en especial rainbow al paso de unos días me dieron de alta y pude irme todas me esperaban afuera con una sonrisa y me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla menos rainbow nos fuimos al parque a hacer un día de campo para celebrar que Salí del hospital la idea fue de pikie ya almorzando me di cuenta de rainbow me volteaba mirar cuando yo no estaba mirando y se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba conmigo era raro en ella nunca se pone nerviosa cuando habla con otros chicos pero conmigo es como si estuviera hablando con el capitán de los wonderbolts así que dije Alejandro- ¿oye te sientes bien?-rainbow dash- si porque no lo estaría que acaso no vez – y me dio un golpe atrás de la cabeza Alejandro- ok no te pongas así- y se fue volando velozmente Alejandro- que rara es esa Pegaso pero debo admitir que es muy linda y sexy pero qué demonios estoy haciendo- rainbow luego de salir volado se paro en una rama y pensó – porque me siento así cuando estoy cerca de Alejandro será que tal vez me este enamorado de el – mientras tanto en el día de campo twiligth- oye Alejandro como hiciste ese hechizó nunca había visto algo parecido a eso- yo reaccione Salí de mis pensamientos para contestar Alejandro- bueno no es un hechizó los humanos tenemos la capacidad de controlar los elementos por medio de nuestra energía interior – twiligth- y por qué hiciste esas señas con las manos antes de que saliera- Alejandro- son sellos se usan para canalizar la energía en una sola parte del cuerpo así como ustedes canalizan la magia en el cuerno- twiligth- aaaa ya entendí – applejack- oye compañero me di cuenta cuando estabas peleando con esa cosa que tienes una fuerza monstruosa incluso eres más fuerte que mi hermano big maquintosh te gustaría trabaja en mi granja mientras encuentras la manera de volver a tu mundo Alejandro- claro te ayudare en lo que quieras- applejack escupió en su casco en señal de que teníamos un trato y yo también lo hice en mi mano y estreche su casco twiligth- oigan an visto rainbow dash- rainbow dash – aquí estoy – Alejandro- donde estabas ya comenzaba a preocuparme- rainbow se sonrroja y contesta- preocupado porque te preocupaste- Alejandro- bueno considerando que siempre me molestas y desapareciste después de que me golpeaste tu qué crees- rainbow – claro claro – Alejandro- bueno chicas me retiro a la biblioteca a atender unos asuntos- todas asintieron con la cabeza y me fui a la biblioteca rainbow dash- hay están guapo- todas se le quedaron viendo- twiligth – que te sucede apenas hace unos días lo odiabas ahora pareces una quinceañera enomorada dinos que pasa- rainbow suspiro antes de dar una respuesta – rainbow dash- chicas yo amo a Alejandro : todas se impactaron y ala vez se emocionaron :rarity- enserio amas a Alejandro – rainbow – si lo amo mucho- twiligth- tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes- rainbow – acaso te volviste loca si se lo digo me va odiar para siempre- twiligth- rainbow no seas exagerada el no te va odiar para siempre si el siente lo mismo por ti te aseguro que todo saldrá bien- rainbow dash- pero si no siente lo mismo por mi- twiligth- almenos se lo dijiste y no tendrás que cargar con eso toda la vida- rainbow- necesito pensarlo- mientras tanto en la biblioteca Alejandro- porque demonios tengo este sentimiento hacia rainbow porque me siento así cuando estoy cerca de ella – después de horas de negación tuve que aceptarlo Alejandro- me rindo estoy enamorado de rainbow- la única forma de limpiar mi mente era tocando música con mi guitarra pero recordé que estaba en equestria y que no tenían guitarras aquí pero luego vi algo detrás de mi cama y vi que era mi guitarra mi equipo de sonido así que me puse a tocar rock las chicas iban pasando por ahí y escucharon música saliendo de la biblioteca applejack- de donde está saliendo ese sonido tan hermoso- twiligth- creo que de mi casa- entonces entraron las seis y siguieron la música hasta mi cuarto y abrieron la puerta sigilosamente y me vieron tocando la guitarra todas se sorprendieron al saber que no solo era un gran pelador sino también un increíble músico cuando termine de tocar escuche unos aplausos proviniendo de la entrada de mi cuarto y vi que eran mis seis amigas ponys pikie- tocas increíble- rainbow- asombroso- twiligth- genial- rarity- conmovedor – fluttershy- lindo- yo solo hice una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento Alejandro – les gusto – ponys- ¡siiii¡ twiligth- donde aprendiste a tocar así- Alejandro- mi abuelo me enseño- rainbow – pues tu abuelo es increíble crees que pueda enseñarme – Alejandro-si lo era- ponys- ¿lo era?- Alejandro- el murió hace un año en Guadalajara Jalisco a causa de un paro cardiaco- mientras en la mente de rainbow – tonta tonta tonta porque dijiste eso- rainbow – lo siento- Alejandro- no te preocupes ya lo supere – reímos un rato nos fuimos a dormir a la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para ir a trabajar a la granja Apple llegue y la familia me recibió cálidamente -gran Smith –veo que ya trajiste un joven atractivo a nuestra granja jijiji- applejack- ¡abuela¡ perdónala es que ella quiera que tenga un novio pero yo aun no quiero tener una relación- Alejandro - tranquila no hay problema- big mac me dijo que campo iba cosechar y me puse a trabajar la familia Apple se queda asombrada de lo de que yo tan solo con un fuerte pisotón hiciera caer todas las manzanas del campo gran Smith- además de guapo fuerte- applejack- ¡abuela¡- gran Smith – jjiji bueno ya pero enserio quien se supone que es y que es- applejack- twiligth nos explico a mi y a las demás que él es un humano también dijo que los humanos son mucho más inteligentes que nosotros y al parecer también mas fuertes – gran Smith – bueno gracias por aclararlo-applejack- no hay de que abuela- al terminar de trabajar me despedí de los Apple y para dirigirme a la biblioteca en el camino algo choco conmigo me lévate algo aturdido para ver que era una Pegaso gris con crin rubia, ojos dorados y una marca de burbujas- derpy- disculpa tu eres Alejandro – Alejandro- si – derpy- entrega especial- me entrego una carta con un sello la observe y vi que era de rainbow dash fui corriendo a la biblioteca entre subí rápidamente las escaleras me encerré abrí la carta decía que fuera mañana al lago a las 4: 00 porque tenía que decirme algo importante al terminar de leer me fui a dormir apague la luz y me acosté en la cama mente de Alejandro- que querrá decirme- a la mañana siguiente en la casa de rainbow dash – rainbow – hoy te diré lo que siento y no me acobardare- mientras en la biblioteca twiligth estaba haciendo el desayuno y spike ponía la mesa twiligth- buenos días Alejandro- Alejandro- buenos días- twiligth- siéntate anda que se en fría- hizo un pan tostado con mermelada mantequilla al terminar de desayunar lavamos los platos y ayude twiligth con unos experimentos twiligth- vaya parece que ustedes saben más que nosotros de químicos y fenómenos naturales- Alejandro- si los humanos somos muy curiosos en cuanto a ciencia o algo nuevo y no lo dejamos de estudiar hasta entender por completo como funciona twiligth- ustedes sí que son dignos de admiración- Alejandro- gracias jajajaja- twiligth- jajajajajaja- al llegar las cuatro me dirigí al lago donde rainbow me había citado al llegar vi rainbow sentada a la orilla del esperando entonces vi la oportunidad de sorprenderla me acerque sigilosamente por dé tras suyo y le tape los ojos y dije:_ adivina quién es_ rainbow- Alejandro se que eres tu ahora quítame las manos de la cara – me contesto con algo de enojo yo solo reí ante su reacción me senté a su lado y nos quedamos admirando el paisaje y voltie a ver a rainbow se veía tan hermosa cuando los rayos del sol del aterdecer la cubrían y hacían brillar su crin decidí romper el hielo Alejandro- y para que querías que viniera- rainbow – bueno tu sabes que yo te e molestado desde que llegaste y bueno solo quería decirte que lo siento y que ya no quiero que me veas como tu enemiga ni tampoco como amiga sino como algo mas- Alejandro- no entiendo lo que intentas decirme- rainbow se acerco lentamente a Alejandro y este se puso algo nervioso rainbow se puso enfrente de el mirándose frente a frente muy cerca sus bocas Alejandro- que es lo que ha- rainbow le dio un beso apasionado Alejandro estaba impactado pero no puso resistencia cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar al separarse del beso rainbow le dijo rainbow – la razón de esta cita era para decirte que te amo Alejandro – Alejandro solo sonrió y la volvió a besar apasionadamente rainbow introdujo su lengua en la boca de Alejandro este no opuso resistencia y también metió la suya en la boca de rainbow después de besarse un largo rato se separaron por falta de aire –Alejandro – te amo rainbow dash – rainbow – yo también te amo y sé que daron en el lago el resto de la tarde disfrutando del amor del otro.**

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Capitulo 4**

**Al caer la noche rainbow y Alejandro decidieron irse a casa a descansar de un día tan agitado y lleno de sorpresas Alejandro- bueno supongo que debo irme a la biblioteca- rainbow- si yo también tengo que irme a mi casa a dormir- Alejandro- entones hasta luego amor- rainbow se sonroja – rainbow- hasta mañana- se acerca y le da un beso en los labios muy apasionado y se van cada uno a sus respectivos hogares al llegar rainbow a su casa entra rápidamente y cierra la puerta y da un gran grito de felicidad y a saltar como una potrilla pequeña sube a su cuarto y se acuesta en la cama rainbow- el si me ama – y da un suspiro y dice buenas noche mi amor y se queda profundamente dormida. Al llegar Alejandro ala biblioteca vio las luces apagadas no le sorprendió ya era tarde y seguro twiligth y spike estaban dormidos entro sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero no era efectivo porque la puerta rechinaba mucho Alejandro- puta madre porque no les ponen aceite a las puertas_ al entrar la luz se prendió repentinamente Alejandro dio un salto del susto y este cayó al piso boca bajo golpeadose la cabeza este levanto la vista y vio a twiligth viéndolo con seriedad se levanto del piso dicendo-Alejandro- puedo explicarlo- twiligth- te escucho- Alejandro – yo este bueno – suspiro antes de hablar – estaba con rainbow dash en el lago – twiligth se sorprendió al oír eso y pregunto- y para que te quería- Alejandro no sabía como decirle que el y rainbow se declararon su amor así que dijo- Alejandro – se los diré mañana en sugar cube corner- twiligth lo mira con incredulidad twiligth – de acuerdo pero quiero la verdad – los dos se fueron a dormir.**

**Mientras tanto en new york los padres de Alejandro tenían a toda la policía buscándolo ya que desapareció hace tres días sin dejar rastro en la casa de Alejandro estaba sus padres y hermano mayor Carlos muy preocupados – papa- es muy extraño que nuestro hijo allá desaparecido sin dejar rastro- mama- no me importa como desapareció yo solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta conmigo – Carlos- mama tranquilízate el estará bien después de todo lo entreno un maestro de ninjutsu el puede cuidarse solo- papa- Carlos tiene razón el es muy fuerte y listo el esta bien te lo aseguro- mama- esta bien tienen razón me tranquilizare- y se fueron dormir al día siguiente la familia estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando empieza a oír muchas sirenas provenientes de afuera de la casa entonces el padre dice _que es eso- mama – no lo se tal vez sean los detectives a lo mejor ya encontraron algo de la desaparición de Alejandro- al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de que no eran los detectives sino unos tipos en trajes de negro con lentes oscuros estos les preguntaron- ustedes son los padres de Alejandro Beltrán Bojorquez – padres_ si_ quien lo pregunta- somos del servicio secreto de los estados unidos de América tienen que venir con nosotros – padres- porque – agentes- porque tiene que ver con la desaparición de su hijo- los padres de Alejandro se impactaron y fueron corriendo por las llaves de su auto y subieron incluido Carlos – Carlos – a donde nos llevan – papa- tranquilo son del gobierno- Carlos- del gobierno – papa- si talvez ellos sepan que paso con tu hermano- Carlos – de acuerdo- mama- enserio crees que lo sepan- papa- es probable ya que para que otra razón nos pedirían que fuéramos con ellos – llegaron al aeropuerto y los agentes les dijeron que abordaran en la sala de abordaje siete al llegar vieron que había muchos guardias armados entraron en el avión y vieron que era nada mas y nada menos que el avión presidencial y en un asiento estaba sentado el presidente y otras familias mas presidente- por favor tomen asiento – la familia tomo asiento junto a las otras estaba la familia de una chica de san Francisco california llamada Sara desapareció misteriosamente mientras regresaba de la escuela también estaba la de un chico llamado Peter de los ángeles este desapareció durante el camino de ida con su abuela también la de un chico llamado Pit que desapareció en el centro de la ciudad de chicago cuando regresaba de comprar unos útiles para la escuela y este solo desapareció tras envolverlo un rayo de luz parecido al que me envolvió a mi al llegar a Washington D.C el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto y todas las familias bajaron hacia una cuatro camionetas negras y una limo las familias subieron alas camionetas y el presidente en la limo despues se dirigieron ala casa blanca al llegar ala entrada había unas enormes puertas de metal al lado de estas había un analizador óptico el presidente puso su ojo enfrente del dispositivo y este solo emitió sonidos mientras escaneaba el ojo del presidente las puertas se abrieron y los cinco vehículos entraron a las instalaciones al llegar ala entrada del edificio las familias bajaron de los vehículos los agentes les pidieron que fueran atrás de una de las columnas las personas se extrañaron al oir la indicación estas no dijeron nada y obedecieron al hacerlo la columna emitió un sonido y esta se abrió era una especie de elevador entraron y se cerro rápidamente y bajo a gran velocidad al llegar al fondo se abrieron las puertas las familias se asombraron al ver que debajo de la casa blanca había un laboratorio secreto con lo ultimo en tecnología agentes – pasen por aquí por favor – familias – de acuerdo- caminaron unos metros hasta llegar una sala al fondo del laboratorio entraron y se sentaron en los sillones – mama de Alejandro –así que esto es lo que oculta el gobierno- papa de Alejandro – tal parece que si-mama- para que nos trajeron aquí- depronto se abre la puerta y aparece el presidente acompañado por un científico y sus guarda espaldas – presidente – bueno los traje aquí para discutir sobre la desaparición de sus hijos – padres de Alejandro- y que nos van a decir acaso saben algo- científico- si detectamos anomalías en las barreras interdimencionales y descubrimos que an estado abriendo portales a nuestro mundo tal parece que sus hijos fueron absorbidos por esos portales hacia otro mundo – las madres empezaron a llorar pensando que no volverían a ver a sus hijos-presidente- tranquilos sabemos en que dimencion se encuentran y ya empezamos un proyecto para traerlos devuelta el proyecto se llama super portal venga los llevaremos a otras instalaciones donde tenemos el artefacto- todos se levantaron y salieron del laboratorio y subieron de nuevo a los vehículos para dirigirse al área 51 mientras en un edificio cercano se encontraba un alicornio negro de crin gris con rojo llamado kobalion - kobalion – pronto mi plan estará completo y yo destruiré equestria será pronto- mientras en equestria Alejandro y rainbow dash caminaban por el pueblo hacia sugar cube corner donde se encontrarían con las demás rainbow – estas seguro de que debemos decirles Alejandro- bueno si son nuestras amigas te aseguro que no nos miraran mal ni diferente solamente porque tu y yo tengamos una relación amorosa- rainbow – tienes razón pero pase lo que pase yo te amo- Alejandro- yo también-al llegar ala pastelería entraron y todas voltearon y nos saludaron rarity fue la primera en preguntar- rarity- y para que nos citaron aquí- Alejandro- bueno les pedimos que vinieran aquí para decirles que rainbow y yo- rainbow – somos novios- todas se sorprendieron y gritaron emocionadas applejack- felicitaciones ala feliz pareja – rarity – mis mejores deseos- pikie- estoy tan feliz por ustedes- y nos apretó fuertemente- pikie necesitamos respirar- y nos solto- pikie – oops lo siento – fluttershy – los felicito- twiligth- así que por eso llegaste tarde pues les deseo lo mejor a los dos- pikie hizo una fiesta para celebrar y pusieron un sistema de dj y la dj comenzó hacer mesclas y todos bailábamos pero veian que yo bailaba muy bien ya que mi cuerpo era mas agil flexible que el suyo hacia pasos que para ellos eran imposibles de lograr hicieron un circulo alrededor de mi y todos me animaban y comense a bailar brake dance en eso se escucha que se abre la puerta todos voltearon y era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa celestia y la princesa luna todos se arrodillaron incluido yo la princesa celestia se acerco a mi y me miro con cierta desconfianza después miro a twiligth seriamente y esta se puso nerviosa después volteo averme y dijo_ celestia- que hace una criatura tan peligrosa como tu en un mundo como este- Alejandro- e bueno yo no se como llegue y no recuerdo nada mas ates de perder el conocimento cuando ese rayo de luz me envolvió_ celestia al oir estas palabras se impreciono y paso de una cara con ira a una de impacto calestia- osea que no recuerdas nada mas – Alejandro- no- celestia- entonces no te envió nadie Alejandro- no – rainbow – princesa dejelo en paz el no es una amenaza para nosotros – celestia- tranquila ahora lo se después de todo su especie es la única que a logrado vencer a un dragon adulto- twiligth – espere usted ya sabia que los humanos existían- celestia- si – twiligth- pero como si nunca apareció en ningún libro la raza humana como supo usted de su existencia – celestia – porque hace dos mil años para ser exactos e iba al mundo humano me facinaba ver lo que hacían como construían sus cuidades sus reinos así fue durante unos años hasta que decidi hablar con uno de ellos me acerque a una granja cercana y vi a una mujer y a su hijo estaba jugando en el suelo con un muñeco me acerque mas pero luego vi a un hombre acercándose y me oculte pero me di cuenta de que el hombre esta herido fue atacado por un puma y al parecer era el esposo de la mujer este se desplomo en el suelo la mujer corrió a ayudarlo yo estaba muy triste por la escena que estaba viendo el hombre estaba muriendo y nadie podía hacer nada su esposa y su hijo lloraban sin consuelo no lo pude soportar y Sali de mi escondite la mujer y el niño me vieron con imprecion pero no con miedo me acerque al hombre y me dejaron ver sus heridas la mujer y el pequeño se hicieron para atrás aplique un echizo de curación y sus heridas empezaron a sanar de pronto el hombre se levanta de golpe y me ve un tanto asustado pero voltea y su familia tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazaron con felicidad yo estaba conmovida por la escena que veía después me miraron con una sonrisa y me dieron las gracias y dijeron que era bienvenida en su granja cuando quisiera y así fue esos humanos fueron mis primeros amigos hasta ese tragico dia al parecer un reino llamado roma quería los terrenos del reino donde se allaban mis amigos entonces se desato una guerra entre roma el reino de mis amigos pero fue inútil los romanos estaban mejor preparados y destruyeron el reino entero los prisioneros que capturaron los asesinaban en la ciudad de Constantinopla en un coliseo entre esos prisioneros estaba el niño la mujer y el hombre al que ayude estos le pusieron unas amarras alrededor del cuello y los arcaron enfrente de todos yo vi todo desde una nube y me devasto ver como asesinaban a mis únicos amigos nunca volví al mundo humano desde entonces los considere peligrosos – celestia al recordar tales cosas empezó a llorar Alejandro – se lo que sientes y entiendo porque dejaste de ir a mi mundo la raza humana siempre a tenido problemas y crisis incluso a estado al borde de la extinción en repetidas ocasiones – celestia- enserio – Alejandro- si vengan todas les contare un poco de la historia de la raza humana- todas fueron a sentarse incluidas celestia y luna para oir el relato.**

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**Capitulo 5**

**En sugar cube corner estaba las sies portadoras y las princesas con Alejandro para escuchar su historia Alejandro – bueno como repetí antes el humano a tenido problemas desde hace tiempo y como dice celestia existió un reino llamado roma o como también se conoce imperio romano – todas estaban atenteas ala historia- y también es verdad que había guerras entre nosotros pero eso se puede explicar fácil y es porque a diferencia de aquí en mi mundo no hay mas criaturas desarrolladas como aquí la raza humana es la única raza inteligente en todo el planeta. Tal vez les parezca algo raro pero tampoco hay alguien que suba el sol o la luna o mueva las nubes o controle el clima en general- celestia- pero si no hay nadie que levante el sol o la luna como es que llega el dia y la noche en tu mundo – Alejandro- bueno es porque el planeta esta suspendido en el espacio orbitando alrededor del sol y solo dirigido por la fuerza de gravedad de este y eso hace que gire en su propio eje el planeta y eso trae el dia y la noche- celestia – facinante-luna – concuerdo- rainbow- entonces si tampoco controlan el clima debe ser un caos no- Alejandro- de echo no se gun twiligth el bosque everfree para ustedes es anti natural porque las nubes se mueven solas las plantas crecen y los animales se cuidan solos eso para nosotros es lo normal en nuestro mundo todo mundo mi funciona igual a como describen ustedes al bosque everfree eso que ustedes llaman antinatural es el curso de la vida y la naturaleza como es y déjenme decirles que ver tal belleza te deja sin habla- todas se sorprendieron al saber que el bosque everfree para el era normal ya que al parecer ellos no controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza como lo hacen ellos- rainbow – entonces tu mundo aunque no alla nadie que controle el clima o el sol o la luna todo lleva un ciclo estable- Alejandro – exacto- ponys – waoooo- como iba diciendo la raza paso por muchas guerras ,crisis ,epidemias y también por cambios del entorno en que vive Alejandro solo narro lo que paso en la época medieval y prefirió dejar lo mas reciente para después- bueno eso es solo una parte de la historia de la raza humana luego les digo lo demás y celestia no te culpo si nos consideras peligrosos ya que pues tienes razón y estamos concientes de eso y estamos intentando cambiar esa horrible característica nuestra-celestia – no te preocupes se lo que intentas decir deacuerdo- Alejandro- de acuerdo- se levantan todos para irse a sus hogares y también las princesas twiligth- tenemos que decirles de ti y rainbow dash Alejandro- no se y si no lo toman bien- twiligth- aun así les tendríamos que decir en algún momento – Alejandro- tienes razón- y se le queda viendo-twiligth- que- Alejandro- ve y dile pues- twiligth- nooooooo tu dile es tu problema- Alejandro con el seño frunsido dijo_ bien_ Alejandro- esperen tenemos una cosa mas que decirles – princesas- enserio- Alejandro- si lo que les vamos a decir tal vez suene algo extraño pero rainbow y yo somos novios- las princesas abren los ojos como platos y dicen – osea que tienen una relación amorosa – rainbow y Alejandro- si – las princesas pasaron de una cara de sorpresa a una con serenidad y dijeron- pues felicidades a ustedes y les deseamos lo mejor- todos se sorprendieron al oir eso todas las portadoras con la boca abierta incluida twiligth nadie esperaba que lo tomara tan bien – Alejandro y rainbow- enserio- princesas- si que esperaban- pareja- bueno pensamos que lo tomarian un poco mal por ya saben- princesas- claro que no y gracias por contarnos mas de tu mundo y de tu raza siempre te lo agradeceremos- Alejandro- no hay problema- las princesas solo sonrieron y salieron del lugar twiligth- vaya pensé que lo tomaria algo mal – rainbow salto sobre Alejandro para besarlo diciendo- viste hasta las princesas nos dan su bendición- mientras en estados unidos los vehículos que llevaban a las familias iban llegando a un desierto donde no había nada aloque las personas dijeron- y donde están las instalaciones- agentes- están enfrente – papa de Alejandro- pero ahí no hay nada mas que arena y cactus- agentes – aveces las apariencias engañan – el agente dice un comando de voz y de pronto aprecio una especie de puerta en una piedra esta se abrió y los cinco autos entraron era un clase de túnel que decendia cientos de metros abajo al llegar al fondo el lugar era una enorme base militar con laboratorios de ultima generación y campos de entrenamiento muy avanzados tecnológicamente presidente- vengan aca es donde esta el aparato que traerá a sus hijos devuelta vieron el artefacto y se asombraron por el tamaño era un enorme circulo conectado a varios cables muy gruesos y largos padres- estan seguros de que esto funcionara- presidente- aun no lo probamos pero hicimos los cálculos y tenemos un 88.9 porciento de probabilidades de que funcione – padres - bueno pondremos la seguridad de nuestros hijos en sus manos- presidente – no se preocupen ellos estarán bien en especial su hijo señor Rosendo Bojorquez Orduño lo se porque lei los archivos de su hijo y decía que sabia ninjutsu es un arte marcial muy efectiva y excelente para la defesa personal también lei que tiene una condición física eccepcional su hijo es un jovencito muy fuerte seguro sabe defenderse solo- padres de Alejandro- lo sabemos- mientras en equestria twiligth recibió una carta de la princesa celestia diciendole que fueran a las pegasus porque vinyl una de sus amigas le dijo que fuera a ver algo alla con ella y su compañera Octavia twiligth sabia que vinyl y Octavia habían ido a las pegasus para una presentación en un auditorio muy prestigiado en equestria a twiligth le extrañaba esto de ellas nunca le habían pedido que fuera con ellas a las pegasus otro lugar después de haber partido también decía que llevara a Alejandro porque esto también le concirne twiligth- que extraño porque querra que lleve conmigo a Alejandro – ella solo guardo la carta y le aviso a Alejandro que mañana iban a viajar a las pegasus prepararon todo y se fueron a dormir al dia siguiente twiligth y Alejandro se levantaron temprano para tomar el tren se cambiaron desayunaron tomaron su equipaje y partieron ala estación ya en la estación twiligth y Alejandro se despedían de sus amigas twiligth- adiós chicas nos vemos en unos días – twiligth subió al tren y Alejandro se quedo despidiéndose de su novia la pegaso conocida como rainbow dash – Alejandro- bueno es hora de irme volveré en unos días te voy a extrañar cariño- rainbow – yo también- Alejandro- te amo- rainbow – yo también te amo- y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios las chicas suspiraron ante tal escena después Alejandro subió al tren tomo aciento junto a twiligth y entonces el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente y empredieron su camino a hacia las pegasus. Al llegar a la estación en las pagasus Alejandro y twiligth tomaron sus maletas y bajaron del tren donde vinyl scrath y Octavia los esperaban vinyl y Octavia abrazaron a twiligth de felicidad por verla pero vieron que estaba acompañada de alguien y vieron al humano detenidamente – Octavia- es igual que los que encontramos alas afueras de la cuidad – vinyl – si es cierto- twiligth- espera que dijiste que encontraron mas – vinyl y Octavia – si no sabemos que son o de donde vienen pero sabemos que son muy inteligentes- twiligth – no se preocupen no van hacernos daño son amistosos bueno quiero que conozcan a Alejandro – vinyl – hola mucho gusto soy vinyl scrath –Alejandro_ mucho gusto vinyl -Octavia_ y yo soy Octavia- Alejandro – un placer- Octavia – el placer es mio- y se fueron al hotel donde estaban vinyl y Octavia registradas en el camino vinyl y Octavia le preguntan a twiligth- oye que se supone que es- twiligth- es un humano – vinyl y Octavia – ¿humano? – twiligth- si humano son una raza mas avanzada que nosotros y provienen de otro mundo- vinyl – genial- Octavia- interesante y es seguro tener una relación con uno quiero decir no son bueno malos- twiligth – no créanme yo conozco a Alejandro el no nos hara daño y creo que tampoco los que allaron- Alejandro- y dime como son los que allaron – vinyl- bueno son dos barones a juzgar por su voz y vestimenta – Alejandro- y no te dieron problemas- vinyl- uno me cae bien pero el otro es algo aburrido como Octavia – Octavia- oye eso no es cierto además ese tipo te cae bien porque le gusta la misma música que a ti y es igual de inconciente que tu- vinyl- como si yo fuera la única a ti te gusta el otro sujeto porque es igual de amargado que tu- Alejandro – oigan oigan tranquilas ya no pelen- vinyl y Octavia- perdón- al llegar entraron y twiligth y Alejandro se registraron y subieron junto con Octavia y vinyl a su habitacion al entrar ala habitación de vinyl y Octavia vieron a dos jóvenes masomenos de la misma edad que Alejandro un tenia cabello azul con un peinado masomenos parecido al vinyl chamarra negra y en el cuello tenia unos audífonos y tenia puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte y el otro tenia un sueter muy elegante tenia el cabello del mismo color que el de Octavia también tenia un pantalón de mezclilla – los chicos saludaron a sus amigas vinyl y Octavia dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla luego vieron a twiligth y a Alejandro _Octavia – perdón Peter, pit quiero presentarles a twiligth una amiga nuestra de poniville- peter- que onda- pit- un placer señorita twiligth- Octavia- y el es Alejandro un amigo de twiligth- los dos jóvenes se impresionaron al ver que no eran los únicos humanos en este mudo- Alejandro- hola amigos-Peter- asombroso otro humano con quien hablar espéro que no seas como don estirado aqui a lado – pit – oye eso no es cierto – peter – claro que si hablas como un maldito rico drogado y te comportas como viejo de crepito de 40 en ves de un adolecente de 15 años- pit – retráctate – peter – obligame- pit se lanzo encima de peter derribándolo al suelo este lo golpeo repetidas veces en la cara hirendole la nariz y causando cortes en la cara peter se lo quita de encima dándole un golpe en la cara este cae de espaldas y los dos se levantan poniéndose en posision de guardia twiligth y las otras dos ponis quisieron detener la pelea pero Alejandro las detuvo y dijeron – que haces si no los detenemos se van a lastimar – Alejandro – créanme no quieren hacerlo yo e visto esas posiciones de pelea antes y creanme es mejor guardar nuestra distancia – se le quedaron viendo las ponis a Alejandro estas no dijeron nada y obedecieron y empezaron a lanzarse golpes uno al otros pit lanzo un puñetaso pero Peter era mas rápido y lo esquivo dándole una patada en la cara luego pit volvio lanzar otro golpe hacia peter pero lo esquivo haciendo que pit conectara el golpe contra la pared esta estallo en mil pedazos las tres ponis se quedaron sin habla pero a Alejandro no le sorprendia en nada lo que veia peter lanzo una patada directo alas costilla de pit este la esquivo dando un salto y haciendo que golpeara la pared y esta también estallo después de una larga pelea dice Alejandro- bien ya vi suficiente de esta estupides – Alejandro fue hacia ellos y los dos estaban corriendo uno hacia el otro para golpearse y Alejandro se puso en medio agarrándoles las muñecas y arrojando a cada uno en dirccion contraria estos salieron volado estrellándose contra la pared y los calleron al piso cejándose del dolor y dicindole a Alejandro – peter – maldita sea tienes mucha fuerza y habilidades amigo- pit – mierda de donde sacaste tanta fuerza- Alejandro- ya no sean payasos y levántense niñas – los dos se levantaron algo aturdidos y vieron que las ponis estaban boquiabiertas de lo que habían visto- Octavia – como donde cuando- vinyl- ¡increible!- twiligth – de donde sacan tantas Habilidades ahora resulta que Alejandro no es el único con habilidades - los tres jóvenes solo rieron ante la reacción de las tres – jóvenes- es una larga historia de cómo obtuvimos estas habilidades si quieren oir siéntense las tres se sentaron en la cama de la habitación que estaba totalmente destruida por la pelea y los jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo para contarles la historia. **

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Capitulo 6**

**Mientras en el hotel estaban los tres jóvenes y las tres ponys sentadas para contarles como obtuvieron sus habilidades el primero en contar fue pit _pit_ bueno yo obtuve este poder gracias a un maestro de mutain un arte marcial del oriental de Tailandia yo era un chiquillo 9 años y siempre era molestado y golpeado por mis compañeros de escuela mis padres nunca estaban en casa y algunas ocasiones se peleaban y un dia estuve a punto de suicidarme para ya no sufrir pero cuando estaba apunto de saltar del balcón de mi departamento que estaba 30 pisos arriba un hombre de porlomenos 60 años no parecía ser del país sin mencionar que hablaba con un acento extranjero ese hombre fue el me enseño a ver la vida de otra forma y también me enseño a dominar las artes marciales- Octavia_ vaya tu tuviste un pasado muy duro verdad _ pit _ y el solo recordarlo me parte el alma en fin ahora estoy viviendo con mi padre , madrastra y hermana en chicago _ Octavia_ chicago es la ciudad en donde vives verdad_ pit _ exacto_ Peter _ es mi turno fue hace cuatro años yo tenia apenas 11 años de edad y siempre me gusto la música de tornamesa por lo que era diferente a los demás mientras que los demás pedían muñecos de acción o autos de juguete yo pedía una tornamesa por lo que los otros me molestaban y me acosaban constantemente y un dia estaba corriendo por mi vida porque unos tipos me perseguían para golpearme hasta que me acorralaron en un callejón sin salida cuando de pronto un sujeto de aspecto oriental y cuerpo formido salto enfrente de los tres sujetos y estos solo dijeron_ oye amigo sal de nuestro camino si no queires recibir parte de la palisa que le daremos a este mocoso_ yo estaba sorprendido de lo tranquilo que estaba el sujeto ante tal amenaza por otro lado yo estaba temblando del miedo entonces el sujeto oriental contesto calmadamente_ bueno supongo que ustedes tendrán que aprender por las malas_ entonces se desato una pelea entre tres contra uno el oriental era muy hábil y rápido por lo que los otros no le tocaban ni un solo pelo mientras que el oriental les propino varios golpes que los dejo fuera de combate entonces se acerco a mi y me dijo- tienes que aprender a defenderte _ yo le pedi que me enseñara a pelear el se negó debido a que el arte marcial que el practicaba era muy peligroso pero me miro de nuevo y no se que es lo que vio en mi pero luego me dijo que my entrenamiento empezaba al dia siguiente a primera hora y así comenze entrene sin parar tres años hasta hoy mi sensie me considero que estaba listo y dio una cinta negra_ ponys_ whoa _ vinyl_ y cual era su nombre_ Peter_ su nombre es yamato kurosagui_ vinyl_ y lo extrañas_ Peter _ mas de lo que crees _ Alejandro_ bien creo que llego mi turno mi historia comienza cuando tenia 9 años de edad yo no era un niño muy sociable y además era muy timido por lo que algunos se aprovechaban de mi un dia en la cafetería de la escuela estaba haciendo fila para para tomar mi almuerzo cuando iba camino ala mesa un chico me tiro la vandeja encima y dijo _ bien niño ya es hora de que aprendas quien hace las reglas aquí_ yo solamente me quede mirando con asombro y entonces intento golpearme pero yo era mas rápido y lo esquive y le di un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás este se levanto con furia y se avalanzo sobre mi derribandome al suelo me lo quite de encima con una patada en el estomago y dos chicos entraron ala pelea pero ninguno era tan rapido como yo y en vez de ser yo el que recibiera la palisa la recibieron ellos me quede mirando a los niños noqueados en el suelo y voltee para encontrar me con un sujeto vestido con una chamarra marron con azul oscuro pantalón deportivo negro con una vanda en la frente cubriendole un ojo y este solo me pregunto_ tu solo derrotaste a mis estudiantes _ yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dijo_ tienes potencial _ yo me sorprendi al saber que eran sus estudiantes y me dijo que lo acompañara afuera y lo acompañe y pregunto si tenia algún problema y le conte sobre los problemas que tenia en casa y los de la escuela y me dijo que me etrenaria en el arte del kung fu y el ninjustu y así fue entrene con el aproximadamente 5 años y su nombre es iruka _ twiligth_ espera espera espera estas diciendo que tu eres un ninja _ Alejandro_ técnicamente lo soy _ twiligth_ bueno eso si me sorprende_ pit_ bueno supongo que eso es lo que querían saber señoritas _ ponys_ si gracias por aclararnos_ jóvenes_ no hay de que y no se habían dado cuenta de que la habitacion estaba totalmente destruida por la pelea hasta que termino la platica y las ponys dijero ahora donde vamos a dormir_ Peter_ pues aquí _ pit_ oye idiota por si no te as dado cuenta la habitacio esta destruida_ peter _ y que tiene de malo _ pit_ nunca maduraras verdad_ peter- y tu nunca dejara de ser un agua fiestas- Alejandro _ bueno ya los dos dejen de comportarse como unos niños si no quieren que les patee el trasero y además no tenemos mas opción que dormir aquí deacuerdo _ los demás aceptaron y se fueron a dormir durante la noche Alejandro comenzó a soñar con un alicornio negro de crin gris con rojo que estaba destruyendo toda equestria y que también invadía el mundo humano y vio como mataban a su familia y se despertó de golpe jadeado y con los ojos muy abiertos era de mañana y los otros seguían dormidos en el suelo Alejandro se levanto para ejercitarse un poco se cambio y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una chaqueta azul y salió a correr después entreno sus artes marciales y regreso a las 8:00 los demás ya estaban despiertos y se preparaban para irse de nuevo poniville pero no sin antes a ver dado una vuelta por las pegasus era una cuidad muy grande e iluminada por luces de todos colores y tamaños era parecida a las vegas a estados unidos después de ir de compras y de pasearnos regresamos al hotel por el equipaje para irnos Octavia_ y que les parece las pegasus_ Alejandro_ honestamente esta cuidad se parece mucho a una que hay en nuestro mundo llamada las vegas_ ponys_ ¿las vegas?- jóvenes- si y al igual que esta se sustenta de casinos esparcidos por toda la cuidad _ twiligth_ bueno parece que en algunas cosas se parecen los humanos y ponys_ al llegar ala estación tomamos el tren y nos dirigimos devuelta a ponyville y en el camino me puse a pensar_ twiligth _ te sientes bien _ Alejandro_ si es solo que estoy pensado que es lo que hacen mis padres en este momento mientras en el area 51 los padres estaban viendo la finalización de la construcción del super portal y el presidente ordeno una revicion final para confirmar que no alla fallas en el artefacto al finalizar la inspección ordenan hacer la primera prueba del aparato_ presidente _ bueno ya esta listo todo para ponerlo a prueba_ padres_ que pasaría si no funcionara _ científico_ bueno en el mejor ecenario el artefacto solo explotaría y desaparecería en una brecha interdimencional y solo tendríamos que empezar de cero y en el peor si ocurriera un incidente durante la prueba causaría un agujero negro que se tragaria todo el planeta entero _ padres _ gracias por aclararlo_ científico _ tranquilos la posibilidad de que salga mal es muy poca_ luego el encargado del proyecto dio la orden de encender el aparato el científico preciono un botón y el artefacto comenzó a emitir un sónido como los que hacen las turbinas y empezó a visualizarse que en el circulo empezó a girar una luz hasta que cubrió toda la superficie interior del artefacto y y luego se vio un tormellino de varios colores y un agujero en el centro al parecer el experimento resulto un éxito mientras entre las sombras el alicornio negro observaba _ kobalion _ valla debo decir que estoy imprecionado los humanos son mas igeniosos y poderosos de lo que pensaba será mas utiles para mi plan de lo que yo pensaba y se desbanecio mientras en equestria las tre ponys y los jóvenes iban llegando a poniville al llegar toomaron su equipaje y bajaron encontrándose con sus amigas todas abrazaron a las ponys al bajar Alejandro del tren rainbow le salto encima derribándolo al suelo dándole un beso en la boca rainbow_ te extrañe mucho _ Alejandro_ tranquila ya estoy aquí _ los dos jóvenes en el tren se quedaban viendo ala pareja como diciendo es increíble después Alejandro y rainbow se dan cuenta de que los están mirando rapidamente se ponen de pie y la cara mas roja que un tomate y luego las ponis ven a los otros dos jóvenes parados enfrente del tren y se imprecionan al ver que Alejandro no es el único humano en equestria y pikie grito- si fiesta de humanos _ applejack_ valla y yo crei que alejandro era el único humano que estaba aquí_ twiligth _ tranquilas ellos también son amistosos _ pit _ Octavia ellas son las amigas de las que nos hablaron tu vinyl_ Octavia _ si ellas son amigas nuestras de aquí de poniville chicas vengan les queremos presentar a pit y a peter_ pit_ un placer señoritas peter_ ya deja de hablar como un maldito fresa que onda es un gusto conocerlas lo ves no es tan difícil_ pit _ algún dia dejaras de fastidiar fluttershy_ amigos no quiero interrumpir pero las chicas y yo tambien tenemos una pequeña sorpresa _ twiligth y los jóvenes se sorprender al oir esto y dice applejack _ es cierto ya dile que pase _ y entra por la puerta de la estación una chica de cabello castaño ojos cafes y ropa casual y twiligth y los jóvenes se que dan boquiabiertos twiligth _ bueno cuantos humanos hay escondidos en equestria_ las ponys se rien ante la reacción de twiligth_ queremos presentarles a nuestra nueva amiga Sara _ SARA_ hola mucho gusto _ Alejandro _ hola mi nombre es Alejandro gusto en conocerte _ pit_ hola mi nombre es pit un placer conocerla_ peter_ hola mi nobre es peter y es genial poder conocerte_ sara_ gracias a los tres por ser tan amables _ y luego ve a twiligth_ sara_ y tu como te llamas_ twiligth_ perdón mi es twiligth sparkle_ sara_ mucho gusto _ luego de presentar se dirigieron a la casa del árbol para seguir investigando como regresar a los jovenes devuelta su hogar al llegar ala biblioteca todos comenzaron a leer incluidos los muchachos luego de un rato todos estaban cansados de estar leyendo y algunos se quedaron dormidos eran rainbow , rarity y peter de pronto se escucho una explocion muy fuerte proveniente de afuera los que estaban dormidos despertaron de golpe y preguntaron _ que fue eso_ Alejandro se asomo por la ventana para ver una pared de fuego proveniente del centro de poniville y grito Alejandro_ están atacando poniville_ portadoras_ otra vez _ twiligth_ esto es extraño no suele aver tantas catástrofes seguidas _ peter _ pues hay que ir a ayudar_ todos salieron rápido de la biblioteca y se dirigieron rapido al lugar para encontrase con algo impresionante el lugar estaba siendo atacado por un dragon enorme twiligth y sus amigas no traian consigo los elementos y dijo _ rayos no podremos con esto solos necesitamos apoyo los jóvenes estaban imprecionados con el tamaño de la bestia pero no se sentía intimidados por su nivel de energía y dijeron_ nosotros nos encargamos _ ponys _ no de ninguna manera es demasiado para ustedes _ jóvenes – confíen en nosotros y además ustedes saben de lo que somos capaces las demás no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar los cuatro adolecentes caminaron hacia la bestia hasta que la tuvieron enfrente luego la bestia los vio e intento aplastarlos con su pata pero al levantarla vio que no había nada luegos escucho un grito proveniente de atrás suyo_ Alejandro _ oye lagartija eres demasiado lento para alcanzarnos-la bestia se enfureció ante el comentario y lanzo una bola de fuego y pit aplico una jutsu de tierra creando una pared de tierra entre la bola de fuego y ellos y esta se estrello contra el muro de roca y tierra todas las ponis se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que unos simples jovencitos como ellos pudieran hacerle frente a una criatura tan peligrosa luego Alejandro salto hacia la cima de la pared para ver donde estaba la bestia pero cuando el humo se disipo tenia enfrente de el al monstruo viendolo con una mirada asecina lanzo un sarpazo con su garra y la esquivo de un salto el monstruo busca al pequeño humano por todas partes para encontrarse con que esta parado en garra _ Alejandro _ malditos monstruos son tan estúpidos_ luego sara salto ala cima y lazmo un jutsu lignario luego comenzaron a brotar ramas del suelo cubreindo al monstruo de teniéndolo de los brazos y las patas para inmovilzarlo pero luego lanzo otra bola de fuego y destruyo los soportes de madera y peter salto e hizo un justu de aire la cual creo una cuchilla de aire golpeando al montruo en el ala arrancadole parte de esta luego Alejandro dijo _ bueno y es hora de terminar con esto de una ves salto al cielo y hizo una técnica llamada fuego cho zen en el que concentra todo su poder en sus manos lanza un rayo muy poderoso que atraviesa ala vestia en el corazón matándola al instante todos en el pueblo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que estos seres habían derrotado a un dragon nadie en equestria había vencido a un dragon y estos jóvenes habían echo lo imposible los jovenes al ver las miradas de los ponis se pusieron al nerviosos de que los tomaran por fenomenos o por amenazas pero se oyo un grito vivan los guerreros misteriosos y luego todos empezaron a ovacionarlos y en eso sale la alcaldesa y dice _ en honor a los héroes que nos salvaron de ese dragon haremos una celebración- todos siguieron ovacionando de entre las sombras de un árbol lejano al lugar sale el alicornio negro y dice esos chicos son mas poderosos de lo que creía pero asi me serán mas utiles y se desbanecio entre las sombras al llegar la noche hicieron una gran fiesta y todos estaban en la pista de baile exepto vinyl y peter que eran los dj de la fiesta _ vinyl_ valla no sabia que manejabas la tornamesa como yo _ peter _ claro en mi mundo soy conocido djman3_ vinyl_ con que eres famoso_ peter _ si y es genial_ vinyl- si que lo es_ rieron y siguieron con la fiesta luego pusieron música mas intensa y todos comenzaron a hacer sus mejores pasos pero no eran suficiente para igualar los pasos de baile de los muchachos que bailaban hip hop y todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos y los animaban y luego pusieron una canción mas lenta para que las parejas bailaran y Alejandro invito a bailar a rainbow dash esta acepto y fueron ala pista de baile rainbow rodeo el cuello de Alejandro con sus patas delanteras y se movían con la música era una noche muy bella para ellos al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares vinyl y Octavia les darían asilo a pit y a peter en su casa y fluttershy se ofreció a darle asilo a Sara ya sin tener que preocuparse de donde dormirían Alejandro y twiligth se fueron a la biblioteca y al llegar los dos entraron y se fueron directamente al cama para descansar de un dia tan agotador y no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidos mientras en el mundo humano los militares terminaban de preparar las unidades de transporte y combate en caso de que tuvieran algún problema padres_ porque llevan tantas armas _capitán _ es por si se presntan obstáculos en el camino _ presidente _ tranquilos sus hijos volverán sanos y salvos – padres _ eso esperamos _ terminaron la preparación y oerdenaron encender el super portal este hizo lo mismo que cuando lo probaron y se formo una especie de agujero negro capitán _ comienzen el ingreso al portal_ y varios soldados y vheiculos tanto de transporte , de carga, y tambien aereos tambien iban vheiculos con un fuerte armamento y comenzaron a ingresar al portal saliendo por el otro lado en equestria y cuando termino el ingreso establecieron un campamento para comenzar la búsqueda al dia siguiente.**

**Fin del capitulo 6**

**Capitulo 7**

**Al dia siguiente los soldados y científicos enviados a equestria empezaron la búsqueda de los tres adolecentes y debido a la enorme vegetación que había en donde estaban tenían que derribar arboles y varias plantas para abrirse paso entre el bosque debido al tamaño de los arboles el impacto al caer era muy fuerte y se escuchaba muy fuerte y varios ponys que pasaban por la zona notaron los ruidos que provenían cerca de donde estaban y luego vieron entre los matorrales unas especies de seres que caminaban en dos piernas en lugar de cuatro y traian puestos unos trajes con el color verde pero revuelto con otros tonos del mismo color y tambien vieron los vehiculos que llevaban y veian que no eran tirados por ellos o algún animal y esto los asusto y salieron de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que los notaran mientras en poniville Alejandro y twiligth estaban preparándose para una visita de la princesa celestia y les llamaron a sus amigas para que trajieran a los otros chicos humanos para que celestia los conociera al termino de dos horas twiligth y Alejandro terminaron de preparar la biblioteca para la visita de celestia y es momento llegan sus amigos y los saludan con un abrazo y meitras esparaban a celestia salieron de la biblioteca a jugar un juego del mundo humano twiligth_ y cual juego jugaremos mientras esperamos_ Alejandro _ bueno este es un juego bueno es mas bien un deporte y se llama futbol_ applejack_ y como se juega _ Alejandro_ bueno se forma dos equipos con el mismo numero de integrantes cada uno y el campo de juego es un rectángulo con otros dos rectángulos dentro en cada extremo y una línea que la divide y un circulo en el medio y se pone dentro de los dos rectángulos un soporte rectangular con una red y esa parte se llama portería y ahí tenemos que meter el balón_ luego de que Alejandro explicara las reglas y el móvil del juego hicieron los equipos Alejandro y peter son los capitanes de los equipos por lo que ellos eligirian a los integrantes de los equipos Alejandro eligio _ a applejack, rainbow dash, pikie pie y a sara mientras que peter se quedo con los demás empezaron a jugar y Alejandro llevaba el balón y luego se lo pasa a rainbow pero esta es bloqueada por fluttershy y entonces se lo pasa a applejack y lo patea y acierta un gol el marcador iba 2-3 luego de un largo partido el equipo de Alejandro fue el ganador applejack _ este deporte es divertido y tambien cansado _ Alejandro _ si bueno este deporte exige mucho a las piernas y cintura _ applejack contesta con un tono de canasansio _ eso explica porque me dule la cintura y las patas_ rainbow _ oye y no hacen otros deportes a demás de este _ Alejandro_ claro_ rianbow _ genial y hay alguno que implique correr o saltar _ Alejandro _ bueno hay uno que yo practico y se llama parkour_ rainbow _ parkour _ Alejandro _ si es un deporte en el que el dportista se desplaza por cualquier lugar solo usando su fuerza y agilidad _ applejack_ y crees que nosotros podamos aprenderlo _ Alejandro_ bueno es difícil saber para hacer este deporte hay que estar en dos piernas y ustedes no van dos sino en cuatro y puede ser algo difícil y además necesitan dedos para sostenerse de las paredes por las que van a trepar _ applejack _ comprendo supongo que solo los humanos pueden hacer ese deporte _ Alejandro_ no te sientas mal hay otros deportes que pueden hacer_ en ese momento escuchan el consejo de la princesa rápidamente guardan todo y se meten a la biblioteca al llegar las princesa entran ala biblioteca y las ponys y los jóvenes hacen una reverencia ante ellas y las princesas solo miran con una sonrisa y dicen_ bueno no nos van a presentar_ twiligth- perdón bueno queremos presentarles a nuestro nuevos amigos _ pit _ hola mi nombre es pit y es un honor conocerlas _ peter_ hola mi nombre es peter y es increíble conocerlas_ sara_ hola mi nombre es sara y es un placer conocerlas- princesas- parece que los humanos son buenos cuidado y educando a sus hijos _ los tres jóvenes solo se sonrojaron ante el comentario de celestia_ bueno tambien para es un honor conocerlos _ los jóvenes se extrañaron ante esto como una princesa puede sentirse honrada ante unos simples jóvenes _ jóvenes _ porque _ celestia _ bueno siempre me facino su especie siempre iba a su mundo a ver que hacían y como contruian su civilización y sus reinos y tambien admiro su inteligencia es lo que mas admiro de ustedes se gran capacidad mental _ los jóvenes solo se quedaron boqui abiertos celestia admiraba a los humanos como si fueran dioses aunque ella nunca volvió al mudo humano y los consideraba peligrosos nunca los dejo de admirar luego de que los jóvenes y celestia conversaran y se conocieran mas uno de los guardias entro a ala biblioteca y este solo fue con la princesa y le entrego una carta y se retiro celestia la abrió y la leyó en silencio y dijo _ que extraño- twiligth- que pasa princesa_ princesa _ bueno acabo de recibir un reporte de que unos extraños seres montados en bestias de metal de color verde están atravesando el territorio _ jóvenes _ dijo bestias de metal color verde_ celestia _ si porque acaso saben lo que son – jóvenes – nos disculpas un segundo_ Alejandro y los demás se pusieron nerviosos y preocupados porque esa descripcion encajaba con vheiculos del ejercito _ chicos ustedes creen que sea posible- Alejandro- nolo se pero de algo estoy seguro equestria esta totalmente indefensa ante eso _ sara – tenemos que decirle que el ejercito esta aquí_ peter_ ella tiene razón no podremos ocultarlo de ellas_ pit _ es cierto están bajo un gran peligro tenemos que decirles a lo que se enfrentan_ Alejandro _ aun no no estamos seguros si es lo que pensamos talvez solo sean tropas de un reino vecino o nose pero ni digan nada hasta no estar seguros _ los tres jóvenes acintieron y se regresaron a la sala _ celestia _ y de que estaban hablando _ lo chicos se pusieron nerviosos porque no habían pensado en una cuartada y sara decide hablar _ es que estábamos hablando de un artefancto que estamos construyendo en nuestro mudo para la clase de ciencia y tecnología _ celestia _ ya veo así que un proyecto escolar_ jóvenes_ si es que en las escuelas de nuestro mundo a nosotros nos dan clases de varias materias y pues en este caso nos dejaron hacer un robot _ celestia – valla su sistema de educación debe ser muy bueno bueno yo me retiro para investigar sobre este reporte y fue un placer conocerlos a todos _ la princesa se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella los jóvenes suspiraron de alivio las ponys se dieron cuenta de esto y dijeron _ ustedes saben de que estaba hablando la princesa verdad_ las ponys los miraban como diciendo si mientes te mato y no tuvieron mas opción que decirles lo que pensaban_ twiligth_ que el ejercito de mundo vino a equestria y dices que su armamento es miles de veces mas avanzado y poderoso_ Alejandro_ cálmense _ rarity_ como nos pides que nos calmemos si su ejercito nos esta invadiendo y nos pueden pulverizar fácilmente_ Alejandro- basta ya no estamos seguros de que sea eso pero parece muy probable pero no le digan ala princesa celestia ni a luna ni al hermano de twiligth _ twiligth_ como sabes que tengo un hermano- Alejandro conocía shining armor por la serie pero tambien había visto fotos de ella y el en la sala de la biblioteca _ Alejandro_ lo se porque tienes fotos de ti con el en la sala de la biblioteca _ twiligth_ o claro lo había olvidado _ Alejandro _ bueno ni le digan nada a nadie de esto quedo claro _ todos acintieron con la cabeza_ applejack _ podemos decirles a nuestros familiares _ Alejandro _ deacuerdo pero asegúrense de decirles que no lo digan a nadie de esto deacuerdo _ aceptaron y volvieron a sus actividades diarias mientras tanto a las afueras de las pegasus las tropas estado unidences se movilizaban y luego se detuvieron al ver que habían llgado a una ciudad u soldado fue a avisarle al sargento_ soldado _ sargento hemos llegado a una población que hacemos señor _ sargento_ no debemos llamar la atención y obiamente nuestra forma humana no nos ayuda sin mencionar los vehículos y equipo que traemos y tambien el gran numero de hombres rodearemos _ soldado _ si señor_ el soldado fue a avisar que rodearían la ciudad _ al llegar la orden comenzaron a rodear el poblado pero en ese momento estaban pasando un escuadron de la guardia real enviado por celestia para patrullar y tambien para que si aparecia algo extraño o amenazante lo eliminaran y se dieron cuenta de los humanos y fueron a ver_ guardias _ hey quienes son ustedes los soldados oyeron el grito y voltearon para ver a por lo menos 10 pegasos con armadura dorada y espada con empuñadura dorada para lo que los soldados se pusieron en posición de guardia _ soldados_ parace que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia avísenle al comandante _ guaridas_ quienes son ustedes y que es lo que hacen aquí – soldado _ eso no es de tu incumbencia _ los guaridas se enojaron ante la respuesta del soldado_ guardias- deben decirnos que es lo que quieren os sino tendremos que matarlos _ soldado _ comandante _ al parecer militares del lugar nos vieron que hacemos _ comandante_ si se comportan hostiles hacia nosotros elimínenlos _ soldado_ entendido señor- guardia_ que no escucharon diganos o tendremos que arrestarlos y si se resisten los mataremos _ los soldados se quedaron callados y solo dijeron_ eso es información clasificada_ entonces uno de los guardias ya no soporto el enojo y se abalanzo hacia uno de los soldados pero este solo saco una pistola y le disparo justo en el pecho este se desplomo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor y sangrando _ guardias _ que le hiciste _ soldado_ solo me defendia y los demás guardias se abalanzaron sobre los otros soldados pero estos solo sacaron sus armas y les dispararon no los asesinaron solo los inmovilisaron y los pusieron en celdas portátiles especiales _ soldados- fue muy estúpido que intentaran enfrentar a una civilización mas avanzada _ guardias_ pero como consiguieron este equipo tan avanzado_ soldados – fácil nosotros lo fabricamos- los guardias sabían el error que cometieron y tambien sabían que para ellos eran solo criaturas inferiores mientras en poniville Alejandro pensaba_ realmente el ejercito esta aquí _ . fin del capitulo 7**

**Capitulo 8**

**Mientras en casa de twiligth Alejandro pensaba en lo que dijo la princesa, en las afueras de las pegasus las fuerzas armadas estado unidences tenían prisioneros a los guardias reales soldado_ los prisioneros ansido encerrados sargento _ sargento_ muy bien ahora vámonos de aquí _ soldado_ si señor- los tanques y vehículos en los que se transportaban comenzaron a moverse y se fueron de las pegasus hacia otro lugar al caer la noche instalaron un campamento cerca de un rio para luego interrogar a los pegasos – soldado- señor los prisioneros están listos para que los interrogue – sargento – muy bien que pase el primero- y por la puerta entro un pegaso de color blanco con crin azul claro con armadura dorada llamado solárium este miraba al sargento con una cara inexpresiva _ sargento – toma aciento – el pegaso tomo aciento enfrente de el solárium- porque hacen esto- sargento- oye el que hace las preguntas soy yo y para empezar no has visto a tres chicos y a una chica por aquí_ solárium _ no porque _ sargento – porque esos muchachos son hijos de familias importantes y nos encomendaron buscarlos aquí ya que al parecer su paradero es este lugar_ solárium – y que le hace pensar que nosotros sabemos algo _ sargento – bueno tal parece que tu no sabes nada pero veamos que dicen tus compañeros y solo te advierto que si intentan escapar los mataremos – el pegaso vio la mirada de aquel ser y se aterrorizo con lo que vio era una mirada fría y escalofriante el pegaso solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando que había comprendido luego dos soldados con trajes camuflajeados a la selda de contención al entrar sus compañeros se acercaron a solárium y un pegaso color gris y crin negra llamado slade le pregunto- slade – que es lo que te hicieron- solárium – no me hicieron nada solo me hicieron preguntas sobre unos chicos desaparecidos – slade – chicos desaparecidos- solárium – si al parecer estos seres vienen de otro mundo y solo vienen buscando a esos chicos – slade- pero porque vienen tan armados- solárium _ no lo se pero algo es seguro esto es mas que un simple rescate – en eso escuchan una explosión proveniente de enfrente del pelotón al fijarse bien vieron que era un dragon que estaba atacando a las tropas los pegasos pensaron que era el fin ya que nadie nunca había podido vencer a un dragon niciquiera la mismísima princesa celestia pero luego vieron que un de los humanos saco un especie de barra rectangular color negro y tambien tenia agarraderas para sostenerlo el soldado lo puso en su hombro jalo del gatillo el arma expulso un proyectil de energia que dio directamente en el pecho de la vestia estallando en pedasos de partes de órganos y extremidades regadas por todas partes los pegaso no podían creerlo un solo soldado había derrotado a lo que probablemente era la criatura mas agresiva del mundo y sin siquiera mover un musculo solárium , slade y los demás pegasos estaban boquiabiertos el soldado se dio cuenta de la expresion del los pegasos y dijo- creo que después de esto tomare una ducha _ y se fue hacia su vehiculo y continuaron su camino mientras en casa de twiligth Alejandro seguía pensando el que hablaron en eso rainbow se da cuenta de que Alejandro esta mas pensativo de lo usual así que va hacia el y lo abraza de la cintura y le dijo susrrando_ que es lo que pasa no estas feliz – Alejandro_ si pero_ rainbow –pero que _ Alejandro – es que si lo que dijo la princesa sobre el ejercito es verdad yo no quiero que algo te pase rainbow porque eres lo mas querido que tengo en mi vida y no soportaria que algo te pasara- rainbow_ no te preocupes no me sucederá y además yo tampoco soportaría perderte – el se volteo para verla frente a frente para luego darse un largo y apasionado beso en ese momento entra spike al cuarto y los ve besándose y dice – interrumpo algo- rápidamente Alejandro y rainbow se separan _ Alejandro – no nada que sucede spike- spike_ a twiligth me dijo que viniera a decirles que bajaran a cenar_ rainbow- ok ya vamos**

**Rainbow y Alejandro bajaron para cenar y se sentaron todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente cuando a twiligth se le ocurrió preguntarle a Alejandro algo sobre la raza humana _¿ oye y porque tu raza se hizo tan violenta es decir por lo que nos contaste a habido muchas guerras y catastrofes?- Alejandro al escuchar la pregunta bajo su cabeza y contesto_ es que el humano puede ser pasivo pero debido ala codicia de algunas en nuestra historia han creado una sociedad regida por el dinero y el poder – twiligth_ vaya deber ser malo vivir así –alejandro – pues la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas se concentran mas en solo tener un buen salario y una vida y una familia generalmente no nos importa el dinero pero hay algunos que son capaces de hasta matar con tal de obtenerlo_twiligth- y entonces a ti no te hace falta nada_ Alejandro _ si _ twiligth_ encerio que_ alejandro _ me hacen falta mis amigos_pikie pie_ amigos pero si aquí tienes muchos_ alejandro_ no esque antes yo vivía en una ciudad llamada culiacan ubicada en un país llamado mexico yo naci ahí pero luego a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en otro país y bueno tuvimos que mudarno y fue muy doloroso para mi haberlos dejado **


End file.
